Lorey or Taney?
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Ok, first fanfic. so don't criticize me yet. So, Grojband gets a gig in Japan and Tempo falls for Laney.
1. The news

Lorey or Taney?

Hey, this is like my first fanfic. Basically, Grojband goes to Japan and you know TempoxLaney or CoreyxLaney? So, be ready for action and drama! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

**Laney's POV**

I was right in the middle of practicing my bass, until I got a text from Corey.

_Hey Lanes! Got a cool surprise, come ASAP!_

So I put my bass away and ran to Corey's house. Kin and Kon were already there. "Core, what's the meeting for?" I asked. "Well Lanes, here it is," he paused dramatically, "We're going to Japan!" I was standing there, speechless.

**Corey's POV**

"What," Lanes said, "How in the world did you get a gig in Japan?" I looked at her and smiled, "Let's just say Kin and Kon know a person who could get us a gig there!" They both nodded to my response. "And we already told your parent you were going." Kin added. "So, when are we going?" Lanes asked. "Next week." I said.


	2. Meeting Tempo

Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is here!

Next day…..

Corey's POV

Finally, hours have passed and now we are in Japan. Me, Lanes, Kin and Kon soon got inside the airport, but when I look at Kin and Kon for some reason they were looking for someone, "Come on, where is he?" Kin said. "Who are you looking for?" Lanes asked, "Cause so far all I see are business people!" Kin looked at her and said, "The guy who got us here in the first place!"

Kin's POV

Me and Kon kept searching everywhere for our lost friend, well our lost Japanese friend. Finally, I saw him and me and Kon ran ahead.

Laney's POV

Me and Corey exchanged glances and tried to catch up to Kin and Kon. As soon as we caught up, we saw a group of three. A boy who had long hair and wore red and black, another was a teenage girl with blond hair and wore mostly blue, and a bunny with a bow tie. "Finally you're here! I was waiting forever for you guys to come!" the boy said. I was confused, who were these people? "Guys I forgot, this is my friend Tempo," Kin said, "The girl is Lyra and the bunny is Tappy." "Nice to meet you all." Corey said offering a hand shake. It was quiet until I heard a voice. "Like, why do I have to come with you guys like OMG!" I knew that voice it was Trina, "Ok so like can we get over with?" she said.

Tempo's POV

It was a long time since I saw the twins, I felt happy yet sad to see them. When their two friends showed up, I was amused. I saw a blue haired boy, while I saw a girl like no other. She had red hair (Which had black highlights), beautiful black eyes and just what looked like a smooth face. She was just pretty. After Kin introduced me, Lyra and Tappy it was really quiet. That was until, I think, all of us heard a very whiney voice. After that I saw a girl about Lyra's age, she kept nagging about how she just wanted to go home. That was until she saw us, "Who the heck are like, those freaks?" After that I saw Lyra standing there looking like she wanted to slug her, "Whoa, who the heck to think you are?" she said. "Well, I'm Trina Riffin and I'm the most popular girl in America. But, the question is like who the heck are you?" the whiney girl shot back. Me and the blue haired boy looked at them. "Lyra calm down!" I said. "Not to interrupt," the pretty red head said, "But can we go to a place to rest?" I looked at her, "Of course, come on." Soon they followed me out of the airport.


	3. Exploring the town

Chapter 3

A/N: Please know that I made Lyra the same age as Trina and made Tempo the same age as the gang (I have my reasons).

Laney's POV

We followed Tempo to a old cottage, but also I noticed the at Tempo was also staring at me. Other than that and Trina and Lyra talking, we were pretty much quiet. "So are we like there yet?" Trina said, "My feet are like so tired!" Lyra looked at her and giggled, "Do you like walk much?" she asked. Trina just looked at her and rolled her eyes. Later we finally got inside, "Well this is place, Casa de la Tempo!" Tempo said. He soon got on the couch and offered me to sit next to him, I shrugged and sat next to him. "Hey Tempo," Corey said while looking at him, "Can we explore the town soon?" "Sure, but how about we split into groups?" Tempo said. Corey nodded, but soon I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Later, Tempo's POV

Everyone was soon ready to explore the city, but since our shack was outside the town we have to walk about a mile until we get to the city part of the city. Both me and Corey decided to split up into groups. Lyra and Trina were in a pair, Tappy, Kin, Kon and Corey were in a group. Leaving me with Laney. I was shocked, me and sweet Laney! "So Laney, ready to explore the town?" I said while looking in her beautiful eyes, "Sure, let's go Temp." she said. OMG! did she just give me a nickname? Well, there is no time to faint. I grabbed her arm and left.

7:00 PM Laney's POV

Both me and Tempo explored the city, well after the walk. Every once in a while, he would tell me about the places. Like he would say, "This is the national museum of (some subject here) it has been around for (how many years)." We were at the bus stop until I got a text from Corey.

Meet us at the sushi bar! -Core

I looked at Tempo and showed him the text message. "Oh, it looks like we have to meet the rest," Tempo said, "But, I have to tell you something first." "What is it?" I said. Then Tempo grabbed me, all of a sudden our lips were touching. My eyes were wide open, out of the corner of my eye I saw something. I saw Corey, Tappy, Kin and Kon, staring at us.


	4. The shock

**Chapter 4: The Shock**

**I don't own Grojband or Harmoknight. Train, I hope it's okay for me to use one of your songs. **

**Laney: Hey start the chapter already so I can stop kissing him!**

**Ok, Ok! Onward!**

**Corey's POV**

I stood there, emiotionless. In fact just plain motionless, my only Laney. MY Laney, kissing Tempo. Lyra and Trina looked at them and whispered. Oh I just want to sing, so I did.

_My heart is paralyzed/My head is oversized/I'll take the highway like I should/You said it's meant to be and it's not you it's me/You leaving now for my own good_

"Um.. like why are you singing and junk?" Trina all of a sudden asked. I just couldn't believe it, MY sweet Laney and best new friend Tempo stabbed me in the back! I looked around, I wasn't the only one surprised. Still, they both backstabbed me, I wish that this just didn't happen.

**Laney's POV**

I saw everyone there, shocked and staring at us still. I saw Corey there heartbroken, maybe he did have feelings for me. I went and pushed Tempo off me, "What the fuck was that for man!" I couldn't help but be mad at him, I just couldn't help it. But when I looked at Tempo, his face was full of shock and fear. His mouth quivered along with tears forming in his eyes, me and Corey aren't exactly a couple. So, I guess I can comfort him. Without thinking twice, I went and hugged him. After all, me and Corey weren't dating. "Tempo, I'm so sorry. I guess I was just surprised. But that doesn't mean that I have to take it out on you." I went and hugged him a little more. He really needed it.

**Tempo's POV**

Laney was hugging me like crazy, I guess she is sorry. I soon went and hugged her back, she WAS sorry. I saw the rest of them looking at us, soon our hug stopped. Both me and Laney were blushing, we were red as cherries when we looked at them. "No...way...man," Tappy said when looking at us, "You guys must be a couple for kissing and hugging in public!" I was shocked, me and Laney just met and we were already known as a couple. Corey, though looked like he was going slug someone. Probably me for the way he stared at me. A shiver came to my spine as I thought of this, my new friend wanting to slung me. It scared me to death.

**Later, Narrator (my) POV**

Corey looked at Tempo like if he shared something secretive to the public. As they walked home (Tempo's house) Corey had hate in his eyes when he looked at Tempo. Tempo on the other hand was scared as hell, worried if Corey was going to do something bad to him. Laney had noticed this, "Why are you so mad Core?" Corey looked at her, with hate in his eyes still. "Because you kissed another dude," he snapped, "You and Tempo backstabbed me, I don't think I would forgive you or him." Laney looked at him, this is not the Corey she knew. Tears formed in Laney's eyes, "Dumb, just dumb." Kin and Kon noticed the drama that was going on, "Core, is this all nessesary?" Corey looked at them and smirked, "Duh, he stole my lady. It is at the most nessesary!" Kin and Kon exchanged glances, this was not good. Not good at all, he was acting like Trina.


	5. The Dinner Argument

**Hello! Sorry I took long!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Once they were all home Corey went up to the guest room that hey were all staying in. _Why did he have to impress Laney with his hair and junk? _Corey thought to himself, _Like I think she liked me the longest right? What does Tempo have that I don't have? Long hair? A staff? Tan skin? Why like does she not like me anymore?! WHY!? _Trina soon entered the room, "What do you like want Trina?" Corey said. Trina had a wicked smile and knew her next action, "Like I saw what happened between the red head and the kid with the ponytail. And since you like her and junk, what are you going to do about it?" Corey sighed and looked at the floor, "I don't like know Trina!" Trina sat down at Corey and smiled, "Like you don't have a plan? Your Corey Riffin, brother of Trina Riffin! Like you should have a plan and junk. Do you like want me to help you?" Corey sighed again, "I don't know sis. I just don't know cause Tempo looks hotter than me and junk." Trina smiled her wicked smile, "Like start a fight or something. Get her to like notice how much he is a wienie and junk." Corey soon had the same wicked smile, "You are like so right Trina! I should like start a fight!" Trina's wicked smiled got bigger then faded, "Like don't you need to train and junk?" Crey sat there and thought, "Maybe since he's like experience more than me an junk." Then they both saw Lyra near the door, "Dinner is like ready." Trina got up, "Come on Corey, it's time to eat and junk."

**Meanwhile...**

Kin, Kon, Tempo, Laney and Tappy were eating at the table. "I'm worried Corey is acting like Trina." Kin said. Kon nodded in agreement. "I just don't understand why Corey is angry with Tempo and me." Laney added. Laney looked at Tempo who was shivering in fear, "What's the matter Temp? You haven't talked since we got here!" Tempo looked around, "I saw the way Corey looked at me, he looked like he wanted to slug me. He looked so annoyed and angry at the same time when he looked at me. He looked like he was taken over by the devil. He scared me to death." Soon Lyra came down the stairs, "Hey, what's up?" Tappy sat up and looked at her, "They were talking about Corey and Trina." Soon both of them came down the stairs, "Speak of the devil." Lyra said while Tempo went back to shivering in fear. Everyone soon sat down to eat, both Lyra and Trina were whispering. Corey stared at Tempo, which made Tempo shivered more. Corey looked confused when he saw Tempo shiver, "Like what the heck is wrong with you?" Tempo looked at Corey, "Um... it's not like I'm afraid of you." Corey raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, I guess that like proves that I'm tougher than you!" Tempo then got really angry, "I'm tougher than you! I AM!" Corey had a wicked smile on his face, "Then if so tougher than me, than why don't you like fight me and junk?" Tempo then scowled his fists shaped like balls, "Okay maybe I will!" Corey's smile got bigger, "Okay. Then how about tomorrow at 3:00 PM? Sound like good and junk?" Tempo nodded. "Okay, then it's like settled. Tomorrow at 3:00 then." Laney looked shocked, "Do you guys even know what your doing?" Corey covered her mouth, "Hush now, I will prove that I'm the man for you." Laney looked at both of them and gulped, Kin and Kon exchanged glances, Lyra and Trina were whispering and Tappy sat there with eyes big as saucers. Both Corey and Tempo scowled at each other, "We will see who is the real champion." Tempo said. Corey nodded.

**Later...**

"Core are you sure about you are doing?" Kin asked. Corey nodded, "Yes, he like took Laney away from me. Now it is time for revenge." "Are you sure?" Kon asked. Corey turned around and looked at them, "How many times do I have to tell you? Like YES!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Tempo are you sure of this decision?" Laney asked. "Yeah man, I'm not sure if this is a good plan." Tappy added. Tempo was busy cleaning his staff, "Yes, he is totally mean to me and I'm going to stop his rein. Even if I get hurt."

**To Trina and Lyra...**

Like are you sure with this plan?" Lyra asked. Trina was primping in the mirror, "Like of course and junk. Like who cares if someone gets like hurt. Isn't like for entertainment and junk?" Lyra looked at her with a serious face, "Like Tempo is the last of my family. I wouldn't live with myself if he got killed. He is like my brother. What about your brother? Are you even thankful that you have him? How would you live with yourself if he got killed?" Trina finally turned around and looked at Lyra, "Well, I would be like happy and junk. Like wouldn't you?" Lyra shook her head, "You make me sick Trina Riffin!" Lyra stood up and left the room.

**9:00 PM**

Kin, Kon, Laney and Tappy were having a meeting in the living room, "I cant believe that our two friends are doing this!" Kin said while Kon nodded. "I know, I didn't even know that they both liked me." Laney said. They talked some more, then about a few minuets later Lyra entered the room. "Hey you guys." Lyra was sadder than ever, "So what's up?" Everyone turned around and saw her. "We were just talking about the fight that might be happening." Tappy said. Lyra looked at the ground, "See, um... you know the fight right," They nodded their heads, "Trina set Corey and Tempo up so she could see Corey get killed or extremely injured. And I need your help to stop them from actually doing it." Everyone's eyes widened, "WHAT!?" Lyra nodded her head, "So are you with me for thinking up a plan?" Everyone shook their heads yes.


End file.
